ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Girl Triangle
GIRL TRIANGLE CHAPTER 7 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---The events leading up to Hazumu and Yasuna sharing their First Kiss are included in Episode 5, " The Things Reflected in Yasuna's Eyes ". ) ( Story Note---This chapter contains Shoujo Ai and Yuri elements in the storytelling, and may not be suitable for children, pre-teens, or others, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED ! ) Previously Tomari has had her hands full, trying to 'get a handle' on her feelings and relationship regarding female Hazumu. Yasuna, likewise, has her hands full with the revelation that she can not only clearly see ''female Hazumu, but can possibly ship with female Hazumu, too ! The only one who seems to be 'going with the flow' and 'on a roll' is Hazumu, herself ! But with the emotions and feelings of the three girls in a constant state of flux, will the all girl triangle continue to evolve ? Will somebody get kissed ? Chapter Overview Hazumu has to contend with the Alien Being as well as Jan Puu, although they are both benevolent to her. The Alien Being explains to Hazumu the dire story of what lead up to his arrival on Earth, and why. On the day of the class art outing, the three friends decide to sketch sitting together. This year, Yasuna is able to sketch Hazumu, complete with facial expression ! Later that day, Hazumu and Yasuna find themselves alone together in an unused classroom. Emotions are running high after a social blunder, with Yasuna telling of her heartbreaking circumstances that she has to deal with. This leads up to Yasuna crying her heart out, then giving Hazumu the all important First Kiss. Tomari drops in unexpectedly, and is mortified ! This Chapter's Story The evening settles in, as Hazumu is in her bedroom, alone with only her thoughts. She ponders how that afternoon she came to see last year's outside art drawing class' picture, the one that Yasuna had created and drawn. How male Hazumu was the only male that Yasuna could see and draw, the rest of the male students, including Asuta, were all drawn as stick figures. But of course, Hazumu is interrupted by an up-side-down Jan Puu staring at her, as well as the Alien Being probing her thoughts, both who appeared out of nowhere ! It all seems like fun and games to Hazumu, but the Alien Being explains why it is dead-serious to him, and his being here on Earth. In his own words--- " I have come to understand that you Earth people's 'love' is a serious matter. We space people ''are now on the brink of destruction ! Our civilization is far more advanced than yours on Earth, but as our civilization matured, we gained the scientific knowledge to destroy all life on our planet in an instant. But in order to avoid using it and escape total destruction, the method we chose was to give up all emotion. We became emotionless intellectual beings, and along with emotions, violence and conflict disappeared. But from then on, our ability to reproduce began to decline. Without strong emotional reactions, such as love, we ended up having no strong attachments either. So, there was no conflict between people, and a peaceful world was born. Soon, if we keep on like this, we may become extinct. The answer . . . . . . . . . . . " ( Jan Pu now blurts out ) " IS LOVE !!! ' " __________________________________________ Next day, high atop Mt. Kashima, the class has assembled for their annual outdoors drawing class. The teacher, Mz. Namiko, announces the start of the class, only to fall backwards down an embankment. Yasuna finds Hazumu and reminds her that they agreed to sketch together. However, Tomari wedges herself into the twosome, thereby receiving a puzzled look from Yasuna, with Tomari returning her look with figurative daggers. The tension is broken when Yasuna notices nearby butterbur plants, that special item that is like a love catalyst between her and Hazumu. All three girls sit down on the ground near the butterburs, as Hazumu suggests that they sketch the scenery. But the other two want to sketch Hazumu in all her glory, resulting in another dagger look from Tomari . . . . . . . . . When finished, Yasuna merely smiles at Hazumu. This time, Yasuna has drawn the whole Hazumu, including her rapturously pretty face ! __________________________________________ Back at the school buildings later that afternoon, Tomari tells Hazumu in the hallway that she has to go to another classroom for a short while, and that she will be right back. Hazumu tells her that she will wait for her in another nearby empty classroom. Out of nowhere, Tomari pops a question to Hazumu, " Are you still in love with Yasuna ? " Hazumu is shocked by the question, so much so that Tomari quickly spits out that she is sorry for asking such a weird question. As soon as Tomari disappears down the hallway, coincidentally Yasuna comes up from behind. Hazumu is again shocked, and wants to know if Yasuna had heard anything ? Yasuna flatly says, " No " . Both Hazumu and Yasuna enter the empty classroom, Yasuna first. Nonchalantly, Hazumu tactfully tells Yasuna to her back that she has seen Yasuna's drawing sketch from last year. Now, it is Yasuna who is shocked, and abruptly turns around to face Hazumu. Taken aback by her sudden movement, Hazumu is startled, trips forward on the door threshold, and lands, one again, on top of Yasuna. Both girls are on the floor, with Yasuna prone and looking up at Hazumu, and Hazumu looking down, propping herself up by her hands, arms, and knees. Yasuna, instantly recognizing the erotic situation that chance circumstances have placed before her, and with a lovely, divine, passionate look on her face, softly tells Hazumu that this is the second time that she has been unexpectedly encircled ! Silently, and with what seems like an eternity going by before the two girls unlock, they finally sit kneeling on the floor across from one another. Yasuna, still somewhat mesmerized, adds that the first time she was lovingly entrapped was on Mt. Kishima, when Hazumu was a male. In a few moments, Yasuna is able to recall the picture that she drew last year. Her mood morphs from romantic to melancholy, as she begins to tell Hazumu one of her deep, personal secrets. In her own words--- " I guess you noticed ''that about me . . . . . . . You were still a guy then. It's been the same ever since I was little. I just can't see boys or their faces clearly ! I've never been able to really see the faces of male classmates and teachers. I thought that would always be true, and that for my whole life, love would never be possible for me. That's what I thought. However, the first boy I was ever able to really be aware of---was you, Hazumu ! Gradually, I came to love you. Little by little, I was able to see your face.Then when you confessed your love to me, I was ''so happy ! ''But it was no good. I wanted to say, ' YES, I LOVE YOU, too !!! ' That's what I wanted to say . . . . . . but I didn't say it. ''Because you were a boy ! '' ( Tears well up in her big eyes, and Yasuna begins to softly cry. ) I might not be able see you eventually, like I can't see other boys ! Even in my own family, which I love so much . . . . . . . I can't see my own father. But when you became a girl, and I could see you clearly, I knew then there was no longer any reason not to love you. I'm sorry I was so selfish. That is why I could only tell you 'I'm Sorry' after your Love Confession. I'M SO SORRY !!! " ( Yasuna covers her face and quivering lips with her hands and cries her heart out. ) As tears flood her eyes, and peals of sorrow and remorse fall from her lips, Yasuna gets up and wobbles out the doorway. She staggers a little ways down the hallway, then looks to and leans her head on the wall, as tears continue to drip onto the floor. Hazumu gets up from the floor, too, and sits down on a desk in the center of the room. " I didn't know anything about Yasuna at all . . . . . . . about her pain and disappointment . . . . . . . Nothing at all ! " , she moans. After a brief while, like being struck by lightening and becoming electrified, Yasuna uplifts her tear stained face, and her mood once again morphs from sorrow to defiance and determination ! Fired by passion and desire, she briskly walks back to the door of the unused classroom. She pauses at the door threshold. Hazumu looks up as Yasuna walks into the room and towards the desk she is sitting at. " Yasuna-chan, . . . . . .uh . . . . . . you know . . . . . . ", is all that Hazumu can stammer. Yasuna gives her a neutral expression, changing to slightly uneasiness. Coming in close to Hazumu with wet but dreamy eyes, Yasuna leans over the desk. As she leans in, she erotically whispers, " I don't want to have any regrets . . . . ." Going in for the kiss, Yasuna is tenderly silent, as Hazumu thinks to herself, " I can't refuse her. She has suffered so much . . . . . . . " The kiss is very long, very moist, and very passionate ! The wind gently flows over the two girls from the open window, cooling the supernova fires that are now engulfing the both of them. The sound of books and papers falling to the floor breaks the seething silence. Tomari, at the door's threshold, is frozen with permafrost, as her blank, unbelieving gaze is locked on the romantic couple as they slowly and lovingly separate. Tomari can not now turn away. Both look at Tomari, both dripping with sweet innocence. Tomari now knows that she can never unsee what she has just witnessed. Chapter Lookback and Commentary '''fenni ken / 1 year ago You know, this is a rare case that don't hate anyone. The manga, everyone is a good character to me. Love triangles are always bittersweet, but usually in manga one of them is a really hateful character that's nonredeemable. But not here. I won't spoil anything, but I hope whoever gets the broken heart can find happiness. CP3O / 2 years ago Well played, well played, manga author. insanemangareader / 2 years ago First kiss scene and no one comments?? Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago / 7 likes To get to see Yasuna's drop-dead, passionate, dripping with eroticism, yuri of all yuri's kiss; that needs no comment !!! Category:Chapters